


ONS

by MidoriAkiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriAkiko/pseuds/MidoriAkiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin is determined to find Asami a One Night Stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONS

_Ow._

_Why did I get my flu shot today?_

_This hurts._

"Stop! Stop, Bolin!” 

The stout black-haired boy in front of her stopped suddenly, and by the great power of inertia, Asami went flying headlong in to his great, big, bemused body. 

_Like getting hit by a bus._

She blinked a few times, slowly regaining her sense of balance. To his credit, the burly Bolin let go of the wrist he had been dragging her by, and held onto her shoulders until she was steady on her feet.

"What, Asami?! We gotta get there fast! I heard the Alpha Psi frat is coming, and if they do, you _know_  all the beer is disappear faster than you can fart!"

Asami pushed her long black hair back out of her eyes and rubbed a hand gently over her wrist.

"I might have paid for it with a dislocated shoulder," she mumbled. "Besides, why am I even going to this thing? You know I hate cheerleaders and frat boys, and I especially hate _sloppy_ cheerleaders and drunk frat boys." She shot him a glare for finality.

Bolin sighed and held both hands out in a open gesture. "We're going because you've been listening to Adele’s greatest hits non-stop." He continued on, cutting off Asami’s retort. "Dude, that guy was a cheating fuckboy, and you were way too good for him. It's about time you got drunk and had some sex you'll regret tomorrow."

She frowned.

Okay, so Bolin had a point. The guy he was referring to, the-ass-who-shall-not-be-named, wasn't even her boyfriend. But Asami had fallen for him, impressed by his sincerity, until she walked in on him making out with a girl AND boy as she came over for a study session. Asami had somehow missed the memo that he was the dorm herpes distributor.

She stilled the scathing comeback on the tip of her tongue and closed her mouth with a huff. "Fine, lead on, MacDuff." She could do with a little spontaneity, consequences be damned.

Her previous two weeks had been a descent into an endless stream of R&B ballads and Netflix. It had taken thirty unanswered calls and fifty “WTF are you??” texts messages before Bolin came over and dragged her to this godforsaken excuse of a party. She was almost regretting her decision as she walked up to the two story house, bass line already thumping in her ears.

Asami's whole body tensed as she stepped over the threshold _. I can already feel the migraine._ A quick scan of the room resulted in uncomfortable eye contact with at least ten people who had no interest in her personality.

“Bolin,” she yelled over the music, "I can't do this, I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not," he bellowed, grabbing her wrist again (the same one, dammit). “You are definitely the hottest girl here, so take your pick from anyone of the dudes staring at you, and play tongue twister.” He continued to drag her to the kitchen, and on the way there, it became apparent that Bolin knew a good amount of people at the party, engaging in what she could only call 'The Bro Hug.'

Someone (Bolin again, she assumed), thrust a shitty beer in her hand. She took a swig of it and surveyed the room once more. A bunch of people were crowded around the TV; it looked like the boys were playing video games and their girlfriends were watching. The party staple Beer Pong was being played in a corner, and it looked like one guy was dominating the rest. Some girls were talking by the window. Everywhere she looked, it seemed as if it was occupied by someone.

Realizing she would need at least three more gallons of alcohol to get through the party, Asami downed the beer in two gulps. She quickly fished another out of a cooler and repeated the process. After five minutes, the epiphany of two crap bud lights had not made anyone at the party better looking hit. In fact, it was quite the opposite and she started scanning for the nearest exit.

 _There's no space here._ Just as she spotted the sliding door, a large hand roughly brushed her hair and grabbed her face.

"How you doing?" a rough voice growled in her ear. The smell of alcohol wafted through her nostrils, and she managed a disgusted face instead of straight up vomiting. The voice came from one of the frat guys, his backwards cap and lewdness almost as offensive as his face.

"I'm good," she managed to say without breathing, and made a beeline for the screen door to the backyard.

Breathing the sweet scent of fresh air, she took a yet another swig of beer and sat down on the patio bench. _Much better. No people._ She enjoyed the relative silence for a few minutes, her mild buzz giving her a sense of chill, before the door slamming shut got her attention. 

"Hey," a girl's voice called out, "mind if I sit here too?" Asami shook her head, and the girl sat down. In the stilted light of the patio, all she could see were the outline of the girl's face, but she could make out high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and moist lips. Exactly what she was looking for in a one night stand.

"Too much fucking people in there," the girl grumbled, "You try to breathe and all you get is a guy's fart."

Asami chuckled slightly. The girl turned her head to her, and somehow the muted light of the patio lit up her blue eyes like a neon sign.

"I'm Korra by the way," holding out her hand. Asami took the hand, responding with her name in kind.

Asami brought her bottle up to her mouth once more, taking another drink. Korra spotted it, eyes wide.

"Oh! Cheers!" and she brought up a large bottle of vodka to clink with Asami’s. Asami, too dumbstruck to move, watched in awe as Korra proceeded to swig from the bottle.

_At least three Mississippis. Holy Shit._

Korra caught Asami staring and shrugged her shoulders. "My girlfriend’s a cheating ass, so I basically just showed up at this party to get drunk out of my mind. Someone find me some Molly and I might do that shit too."

She nodded her head in approval, looking away. "Yeah, I know how that goes," she whispered softly.

"OH!" Korra exclaimed, "so we're both drinking cause people screwed us over. Here!" She thrust the bottle into Asami’s hands. "Drink, you deserve it."

It took Asami a moment to respond. Something about this Korra was intriguing. Maybe it was her brashness, or the easy going manner of her vodka intake. Maybe it was how her lean shoulders looked in the moonlight, or maybe it was the alcohol simply taking Asami’s normally good sense away, but she was captivated. Maybe even a little reckless.

She looked questioningly at the bottle, but all it took was one memory of a lonely night singing heartbreak songs and her mind was made up. She took a swig. Then two more. She wiped the alcohol off with the back of her hand in absolute rebellion of the high class upbringing she had.

"Woo," Korra said impressed, "you must've really gotten screwed over." She took another drink, and handed the bottle back to Asami. They continued this ritual, trying to one up one another one the most douchebaggiest partner, until the bottle was gone.

Asami wasn't even sure why she was telling this girl anything; they had literally just met. But in a matter of minutes, she had learned everything about Korra’s slutfacey girlfiend (what was her name? Bageerah?), and in return Asami had told her everything about he-who-must-not-be-named. It just felt so easy.

"So you're here to find an _ONS_?" Korra queried, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. Asami just replied with a silent nod of her head, which in retrospect, was a horrible idea, because it caused her balance to get completely thrown off. She nearly fell off the bench, stumbling into Korra’s lap.

Korra guffawed, howling in laughter at Asami’s faux pas. Asami relied on Korra’s strong frame to steady her, and slowly regained her balance. She grinned back as well, catching the twinkle in Korra’s eyes. Korra practically purred.

“Well, if you’re really looking for a one night stand, I know of a mistake we both won’t regret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this lying around on my hard drive. Good enough.


End file.
